Cseki Saga Part 1: Tale of Gemini
Prologue Laughter could be heard as the two girls rockets around the new planet, scouring for powerful fighter's. "This place is the sticks." The green eyed one said. "No powerful chi anywhere." "Sister, you might be over looking things." The purple eyed one replied. "Can't you feel it. Saiyan chi, like ours over in that direction." The two stopped in mid-air, while the youngest, the green eyes, felt for the Chi. "Sister you right. It might be him!" "Should we check it out?" The older one, the purple eyed, asked. "Yes let's!" And with that they took off towards their objective. "Sierra, do you really think it's him?" The green eyes girl asked. "Of course Leone, how many Saiyans do you think could live on this backwater planet?" The girl called Sierra replied. "Wasn't Kakarot sent here?" "Well yes. Then Raditz came, but he was killed. The Vegeta and Nappa came, but Nappa was killed." "Didn't they have some kids?" Leone asked. "Not the time sister." Sierra replied. "Shhh! His Chi is drawing near!" Ahatake was racing across the landscape. In the time that had passed since his battle with Android 0, Ahatake has since collected, 5 Dragon Balls. "Not many left now." Ahatake thought, firing off a chi blast at a nearby hill for now reason. Suddenly he noticed a familiar flash of gray. Instead of the sound of a falling rocket, which the boy had been expecting, it was the sound of a falling jet. Then, the flying aura in the sky descended rapidly, rapidly, rapidly... CRASH! An explosion was heard, as whatever impacted the ground shook it like a meteor. All three Saiyans turned. "Looks like..." Sierra began ".....we've got to investigate!" Leone finished. They rocketed towards the crash Ahatake was already on his way. "What the hell happened? He crashed?!?!?" They approached the crash site. What they saw, was truly a miracle for the human eye. A broad crater dug deep in the ground, freshly smoking with the remains of flame and ash. It indeed looked like a meteor had crashed into the area, obliterating any nearby unfortunate trees and animals that had been in the vicinity. Admist the center lay a crumpled figure, enveloped in the haze of the smoke that surrounded the area. Ahatake turned away from this site for only a second and noticed the two girls. "Who are they?" He thought. "No time." He descended into the smoke while the girls followed. "It's him." One whispered. "I know!" The other replied. "What the hell happened here?" Ahatake thought. A closer look didn't assure any safety. What was previously Android 0 was now a wounded mess. Sparks erupted eratically from his body, as well as a mix of blood and oil leaking from various wounds. His eyes, although open, were pupiless and blank, staring pointedly at nothing. The raising and falling of his exposed chest was barely visible, his shirt ripped to shreds around his waist. Had he died? "What happened to him?" One of the girls asked. "I'm not quite sure." Ahatake replied, not knowing why he responded to them. "I can help." The other girl replied. "My name is Sierra." "Nice to meet you." Ahatake replied. "What can you do?" "I can lend him my Chi." Sierra replied. "Thanks but he doesn't need it." Ahatake said. "If you could feed him this bean though." Ahatake threw a Senzu Bean at Sierra. "Alright I guess." She walked up to him and opened him mouth. "Here eat this, it'll make you feel better." She said putting the bean in his mouth. At first, there was no movement. Then, his mouth moved to consume the beam. It was instant. The wounds on his body, as well as the blood, disappeared from his person. The pupils immediately swam up towards the surface, and he slowly sat up, dazed and disoriented. "Mmmm...." All three Saiyans looked delighted. "He's better!" Sierra called to Ahatake. Ahatake looked down at his Android friend. "What the hell happened to you, Seth?" Seth remained silent, looking at his surroundings for a second and blinking several times. Then, his eyes widened immediately, and he sat up, fists ready. He looked around wildly, clearly panicked. "WHERE IS HE?!" "Leone..." Sierra muttered, and both girls lightly tapped the man's forehead. "Where is who?" Ahatake asked. At the immediate touch to his forehead, his eyes immediately softened, as he looked up at the two women in front of him. He relaxed instantly, as he let out a sigh of consent. "Oh.... it's only you..." He muttered in disdain. "Only me?" Ahatake growled. "You have something against me?" A smile came across the android's face. "Maybe I do. You gonna do something about it?" He taunted, folding his arms across his chest. "I was under the impression we were friends." Ahatake replied. "Your impression was wrong, then. I don't befriend people like you." A vain pulsed in Ahatake's forehead. "I shoulda left you to die." Seth's response was a simple turning away from Ahatake, and a lazy wave of his hand. "Whatever. Now, if you'll excuse me--" Both girls karate-shopped him in the neck making him fall. "Where are you going?" they asked. "Actually," Ahatake said. "A better question is who are you two?" He asked pointing to both girls. "I'm Sierra." The green eyed and eldest replied. "And I'm Leone." The purple-eyed and youngest replied. "And as far as we know you are Armen." "I am." Ahatake replied. "But how do you two know me?" "Well, how do we put this?" Sierra began putting a finger to her chin. "We're your sister's." Ahatake's jaw dropped. "Sister's?" "That's right." Leone replied with a smile. "Awfully annoying ones, too..." Naturally, the blows to his neck hadn't hurt him very much, allowing him to stand back up and simply shrug them off. If they had been in the level of a SSJ3, he might have felt it even more. But, such was not the case. Either way, he simply dusted himself off, taking himself forward and walking away. Ahatake was still speechless, (there's a first for everything), and didn't even notice the Android walk away. The girls however did and walked in front of him. "Hey you..." Sierra began. "...why did you crash?" Leone finished. At first, Seth glowered his eyes at the two of them, his patience grating. Then, he frowned slightly. "I'll tell you if you'd stop talking like that." He murmured. Both girls looked disappointed. "Meanie." Sierra said. "It's fun." "We always know what the other is thinking." Leone explained. "So we can finish each other's sentences. But, fine. We will stop, as long as you tell us." Seth's eyes looked over at Ahatake, turning his whole body to face him. "Tell me, do you know what a Majin is?" Ahatake snapped out of his "trance". "Well I've heard of Majin Buu. A nearly indestrucdible creature with insane power, bent on destroying the universe." An amused smile came across Seth's face, as he folded his arms across his chest. "Good, then I can make this short. I encountered one, it attacked me, I fought back, I lost." He said coolly. All three Saiyans eyes lit up. "This sounds fun." Sierra said, a huge smile on her face "We've been looking for strong opponents and a Majin might be just what we're looking for." Leone explained, flexing her fingers. "It does sound fun." Ahatake agreed. "But how did you lose?" Ahatake turned to the Android. "Don't you have unlimited power?" "Unlimited stamina, yes. But my powers are halfway between a Super Saiyan 2, and a Super Saiyan 3." "Oh O.K. then." Ahatake said. "Well, I need to run a quick errand. If we're gonna fight that Majin, I don't wanna lose these." He said pointing a a bag he was carrying, which contained his five Dragon Balls. At this, Seth snorted and turned his head away. "These two will keep you company." Ahatake said pointing to the twins. "Why us?" They asked in unison. "Because you're the only ones here." Ahatake said putting two finger's to his forehead and vanishing. "What was that?" Sierra asked. "Who said I was staying?" Seth, as soon as Ahatake was gone, immediately rocketed back into the sky, aiming to leave the area. Then, when he was high enough, he looked around, eyes searching for a route to head to. The girls followed. "Onii-san told us to keep you company so that's what we'll do." they told him. If anything, the scowl on the android's face deepened. "Great. I'm stuck with these two brats until Armen comes back..." He thought, folding his arms across his chest again. "He'd better hurry up..." The Lookout Ahatake reappeared here on Kami's Lookout. "Dende should be here somewhere." Ahatake thought. "Armen!" came of voice from a bit to the left. Ahatake turned to see Dende acompanied by Piccolo. "What brings you up here?" Piccolo asked the Saiyan. "I came to drop off the Dragon Balls." Ahatake replied. "I'm about to fight some new evil and I didn't want them breaking. Surely you've felt it." "Of course." Piccolo replied walking to the near edge of the Lookout. "But there's nothing I can do now..." "What kind of attitude is that?" Ahatake asked, handing the Dragon Balls off to Mr. Popo. "Aren't you a warrior?" "Yes, but a warrior know's his limits." Piccolo replied. "Not me." Ahatake replied, slapping his chest. "True. You're just like Goku." Suddenly he turned his attention to ground. "I feel an evil presence coming! He's sensed us!!" "What?" Ahatake cried, looking down. Suddenly something green rocketed up right past him and landed lightly on the floor of the Lookout. "He's h..here.." Dende looked at the figure. "This is it." The figure muttered. "The only place with big power." "What do you mean?" Ahatake asked. A malicious sneer came across the... thing's.... face, as he reached up to point at Ahatake. "Now.... which person should I kill first?" He asked curiously, turning his head to the side in an innocent way. But the way his eyes beamed was far from innocent. "It's Buu!" Piccolo cried, actual fear in his voice. "I thought Buu was destroyed." Ahatake muttered. "Like what 10-15 years ago?" "He was." Piccolo replied. "But this Chi. It's so similar." "Buu?" It repeated, a brief blink of curiousity on his figures, before the sadistic look returned again. "I am not. I am Cseki!" He roared. "He's just as loud!" Piccolo covered his ears. "I don't care what you are!" Ahatake said over Cseki's loud roar. "But what are you doing on Earth?" "No..." "Cseki" shook its head, wagging a finger. "No talk. I want to kill!" He made good on his promise, raising a hand and forming a green ki blast from the palm. His target? Both of the Nameks, to make sure they wouldn't get in his way of his soon-to-be fight. "Crap, I can only save one!" Thought. But before he even made a move, but blast were deflected by the figures of two girls. "Wha....?" Ahatake looked on shocked. "We felt some evil Chi up here..." Sierra explained. "....So we've come to help." Leone continued. "I told you to stay with the idiot Cyborg!" "Tch..." WHAM! Before anyone could move, Cseki had teleported right in front of a stunned Piccolo, slamming his knee right into the Namek's ribcage. The slightest bit of a shockwave could even be felt. Piccolo spit up blood. "No...not Piccolo." Dende cried. Suddenly he felt something grab his arms. "Mr. Popo?" "Quick no Guardian, no Dragon Balls." And he threw Dende off the Lookout. Tossing the fallen Namek aside, he turned his attention towards the genie instead. Raising his palm in the air, a large green ball began to form, slowly gaining energy as it grew more and more... "PLANET BURST!" But Ahatake's fist connected with Cseki's face as he was caught off guard and the sphere dissapeared. "POPO! TAKE PICCOLO AND RUN!" "R..right." Mr. Popo teleported over to Piccolo and put on him on his magic carpet and Vanished. "You wanna fight someone? You'll fight me!" Only for a split second, Cseki regarded him with silence and a cold glare. Then, he thrust an arm out, shooting the man that dared to attack him with a ki blast to the face. It burned and sent Ahatake flying. But he caught himself and landed lightly. "Wait! I have a better place for us to fight. Follow me for teh fight of you life." Ahatake said and began walking into the Lookout with his sister's following him.